Rainy Day
by k8ln713
Summary: Bella and Edward are having a baby, and Edward pulls away. After a big fight between them, Bella breaks up with him, later regretting it. Could a tragic accident on a rainy day bring them back together. AH BxE. TWO SHOT. SONG FIC. Rated M for language.
1. Rainy Day BPOV

**A.N.: Hey! Got another one-shot for you! Bella and Edward! Yay!**

**I could say that this next BxE one would be a smutty one, since the last one was Rated T, but I'd be lying. Sorry! This one's Rated M, but more for language and mentioning a heavy sex scene. This one is sort os sad, but I promise you a happy ending, but it takes some drama and tragedy to get there. **

**I don't know why I wrote this, but I was bored a couple of weeks ago, listened to "Rainy Day" by Janel Parrish (LOVE THE SONG SOOOO MUCH!), and got inspired to write it. So read this, then go listen to the song. I'll leave a link at the end of this story.**

**So I promise to write a full BxE story. In fact it's coming up real soon. I'm just finishing my other story, One of the Boys, a RxEm FANFIC. If you haven't checked it out, go read it after reading this. I've got pretty good feedback so far! I'm working on Ch 8 now, soon to be uploaded, and take part in the little voting thing I have, mentioned in a seperate AN chappie with all the details. Yes, it's all Rose and Emmett, but come on! Who doesn't love Emmett? **

**OK, disclaimer time.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight. SM does. And I don't own the rights to the song "Rainy Day" by Janel Parrish. But it's really good!**

**

* * *

RAINY DAY**

_I wake up in the morning  
__Remember that you're gone  
__I wondered where the sun went  
__The rain is falling now_

_And I'm awake on this  
__Rainy day and I'm  
__Watching as my tears fall down the window pane  
__Yeah Yeah  
__Didn't I baby  
__Treat you right?  
__And I watch the rain it makes us pure again  
__Yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_I tried to come and see you  
__But you won't let me in  
__I know we've had our moments  
__But can we start again?_

'_Cause I'm awake on this  
__Rainy day and I'm  
__Watching as my tears fall down the window pane  
__Yeah yeah  
__Didn't I baby  
__Treat you right?  
__And I watch the rain it makes us pure again  
__Yeah yeah yeah_

_Tell me how I'm gonna live without you  
__I feel like my world is falling apart  
__I watch the rain  
__Falling again  
__Wash away  
__Wash away  
_

_Hey, yeah  
__Let me wash away  
__Away, hey_

_I'm awake on this  
__Rainy day and I'm  
__Watching as my tears fall down the window pane  
__Yeah yeah  
__Didn't I baby  
__Treat you right?  
__And I watch the rain it makes us pure again  
__Yeah yeah yeah yeah  
__Yeah yeah oh  
__Oh_

_Rainy Day ~ Janel Parrish_

**

* * *

BPOV**

I messed up big time last night.

I let the most perfect man walk out of my life after I walked out on him, and it's all my fault.

Edward and I always had an unconventional relationship, all starting backwards somehow. We were similar in so may ways, but were totally the same in the fact that we wanted to keep tradition with things, including being together, but it never worked for us.

I didn't believe in having sex before you love someone, which also means not sleeping with a man on the first date, or even when you meet each other at a club while out with your friends.

So did Edward. He's modern and old-school all at the same time. He prefers to "court" when he starts a new relationship, though he hasn't had many. After falling in love is when we would make love with our significant other, so neither of us were virgins. They never worked out, since here we are, grinding against each other to the fast beat of the music, practically having sex on the dancefloor. All our rules worked against us that night, and flew out the window the second we laid eyes on each other.

We ended up attacking each other in the doorway of his apartment, tearing each other's clothes off, and fucking each other on the floor of his living room before taking it into the bedroom for a second, third and fourth round before we were spent.

After waking up the next morning in his bed, realizing that I broke my number one rule when dating a man, I decided that I didn't care. I knew that I did something I was totally against, but I wanted Edward as more than a one night stand. And so did he.

Our relationship, like I said, is unconventional. We met and had sex in the same night, before we even gone on a date and said 'I love yous' after a couple of months, but jumped right in, and we couldn't stop. Of course, Edward did his courting, took me on dates, or just did whatever with me, but we always ended up back in either his or my bed, going at it all night.

And it was only two weeks later that we admitted we were in love with the other.

And like every couple, we fought. We hated fighting, but sometimes I would do something to aggravate him, or he would do something to piss me off. Always stupid things. They would get heated, with us screaming at each other at the top of our lungs and either one of his or my neighbors banged on the door or through the floor. That's how loud we got. Never physical. Edward knew to never hit a woman. Well, maybe I'd slap him across the face to prove he was being a total asshole and deserved it, but I would never do anything else violently, and neither would he. And after about an hour, we were having make up sex on the kitchen counter. We would realize we were fighting over nonsense.

I worked as a teacher, finished for the year in June, and Edward had graduated med school and was in the midst of his residency. It was the end of July. We have been dating for almost six months now. Edward always remembered our little monthly anniversaries. He would buy me flowers and take me out to a nice dinner and we'd make love all night. We were so in love, and I knew one day he was gonna ask me to marry him, and I wouldn't deny him. And I had a feeling it was gonna be really soon.

* * *

Three days ago was our six month anniversary, and I had the biggest surprise to give him. I found out I was pregnant a couple of weeks before, and I was saving the moment I would tell him on our anniversary when we returned home from dinner.

_Oh yeah!_ He was surprised alright. His mouth was practically on the floor and his eyes bugging out. I told him he was gonna be a daddy and he wasn't jumping for joy, or yelling from the balcony that he was gonna be a father, that he made a baby with the love of his life.

No.

He didn't do any of that.

I was grinning like the Cheshire Cat when I told him the news and after one look at his face, the smile melted away.

He wasn't happy. He didn't want this baby. This child we created because we loved each other. And he didn't want it. Yeah, I know it was early, but since we were already breaking all our rules because we loved each other, hell! Why not throw in a baby before we were married? I knew we were gonna be together. He wouldn't leave me.

_Would he?_

"I... I... I gotta go," he whispered, before lifting himself off my couch and headed for the door, without as much as an 'I love you' and a 'goodbye'. Or even an explanation of his behavior. I sat there stunned. Then it hit me.

_He left me!_

He didn't want me. He didn't want our child. If he did he wouldn't have left me. And even if at first he didn't want the baby, we could have at least talked about it, hoping that maybe the idea of one would make him want one.

I wasn't telling him that we were having a baby just so he would propose and marry me. In a way, us conceiving our baby was irresponsible, since we had forgone a condom one time because we were caught up in the heat of the moment, and I just wanted him inside me.

I wanted this baby for the sake of actually having a baby with the man I loved, not to speed up to getting us to the chapel. In fact could care less if I married Edward as long as he and I were together forever with our children. No piece of paper legally binding Edward and I didn't more me more his. I was his completely. And I'm not a gold digging bitch who wants money or so he would have to pay child support after I dump him. I'm not like that. I would never be like that. I want a real relationship with him, including having his babies and being his wife, or just being his unconditionally. I want that happily ever after that most couples don't get.

I waited two days before I went over to his apartment, cool and calm. I was pregnant and didn't want to be stressed out. I know right now it's like a blob in my womb, but I think being stressed out will make me lose my baby before it even began to grow. I needed to speak to Edward and get a feel of what was going on in his head. I've given him his space. Two days. And now it was time.

I arrived in time for me to get through the apartment building door while a woman was leaving, without having to buzz his apartment. I needed to make sure I got up to his apartment and speak to him. I didn't want to be shut down.

I took the elevator up to his floor and knocked lightly, not pounding, on his door.

"Coming!" I heard him say through the door. When he opened the door, he was counting out some bills. He was expecting take out.

"How much is it?" he asked. He hadn't looked up yet, but I guess getting no response made him.

"Oh, sorry love, I thought you were Chinese takeout," he mumbled, turning back into the apartment. No kiss, no hug, no 'I'm sorry I walked out on you on our six month anniversary after finding out I was gonna be a father'. _Nothing._He turned away. He didn't really invite me in, so I just walked in after him anyway. I had a key, so technically I'm welcome, but I didn't want to use it at a time like at this, which was why I knocked first.

He sat down on his sofa, continuing to watch the show he was watching before I interrupted. He focused on it as if I wasn't there. After a minute of being ignored, I stomped over to the TV shut the damn thing off, hoping it would get his attention to be on me so we could talk.

"Bella, hey did you do that? I was watching that!" Edward yelled out.

"I don't give a _fuck_ about the _fucking_ TV show, Edward. I want to talk." I continued standing in front of the TV and we had a staring contest. I then spoke up because I couldn't take the silence anymore. "You just left. Why did you just leave? I tell you that we're having a baby, and you leave without giving me a reason to why you had a shocked look on your face."

"What did you expect, Bella? That I'd be fucking ecstatic about being a father?" he replied. "I'm 26. I just graduated med school. I'm doing my residency, working 36 hour shifts most of the time. I'm not gonna be around as much, so I can't take care of a screaming baby at night if I'm not around or I'm only working on two hours of sleep. And how do I know that it's mine? All the times I'm gone, you could be fucking someone else and he knocked you up."

I was taken aback. My mouth dropped open in shock.

_What?_

_How could he be so cruel?_

I believed he was different, not a guy who would up and leave the minute he finds out he was gonna be a dad. There were a lot of guys like that in this world and I wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt. But his statement just then proved to me he's like every other _fucking jerk._

When I composed myself, closing my mouth and giving him a withering stare, pointing out to him that I was now a totally pissed off pregnant woman, I walked up to him and slapped him across the face, doing it two more times, a bright red hand print on his left cheek. I narrowed my eyes at him and then forced myself to speak with venom in my voice. At this moment I hated him. I still loved him, but I hated him now.

_"I can't believe you!_ You're being so insensitive! How could you say that? Of course it's _yours_! I've been nothing but faithful to _you! Only you!_ How _dare_ you accuse me of cheating on you!" Then the traitor tears came spilling down. "I know that we're young and that we both have careers important to us. I know you working your residency is very time consuming, that you wouldn't be around all the time. But I just can't believe you're being so _selfish_ and _arrogant_, thinking only about _yourself_.

"What about _me?_ I'm the one who has to carry this child for nine months, who has to go through the body changes, the mood swings, the morning sickness, the cravings, the labor pain. I'm gonna be taking time off in a while, giving up _my_ career to take care of _our_baby until I'm able to go back, while you don't change at all and you get to keep your job. I'm the one being _selfless._

"I would think that you would be happy! We love each other and we made something because we loved each other, and you're gonna say you don't want it. Do you even _want_ me? Do you even _love_ me? Or have you been living a lie for six months? If you loved me and wanted me, you would love and want _our_ baby, and you would actually put me and our child first before yourself, to make sure I was alright and that our baby was alright.

"I believed you to be so much different, Edward Cullen. I thought you were not like all the other guys out there who are total assholes. But I guess I'm wrong! I'm always wrong! You just proved to me you're _just like them_. If you don't want me, if you don't want this baby, then it's over, Edward. I can take care of me and our baby on my own. I don't need you. I don't want anything from you. Goodbye, Edward. I'm done playing this game."

I then walked out on him, all the while hearing him apologize to me as he followed me down the other end of hallway, toward the staircase 'cause I didn't want to wait for the fucking elevator. He was saying he didn't mean anything he said, that he was just angry, upset and confused about me springing this on him. He was saying he wanted me and he wanted the baby, that he loved me so much and would do anything to get me back. I turned once more to him, to stop him from making a bigger fool of himself and said once more that we were done. I walked away and I knew he just stood there, broken.

It was only when I got back to my apartment that I realized what I'd done. I broke up with the man I loved and the father of my child all because we had a fight. After having this epiphany, I called him. He didn't answer the twenty times I did. I left messages, screaming into the phone, saying I was so sorry. That I didn't mean what I said to him. That I loved him and wanted him back.

Finally he answered, but he wouldn't let me speak.

"Just leave me alone, Bella." Then he hung up.

"Hello? _Hello?_ Edward? Answer me! I'm sorry! I love you! _Please answer me!"_

Nothing.

After me breaking Edward, I was now the broken one. And I wasn't just broken.

_I was shattered._

I woke up the next morning all depressed. Everything that happened the last couple of night wasn't a dream as I had hoped it would be.

I was a mess. And I broke Edward after leaving him, then realizing I made the biggest mistake ever. I wanted him back, but because I broke him, he doesn't want me back. I needed Edward. I needed him to take care of me and our baby, and I'll take care of him back.

_Oh God, please help me. I don't deserve Edward, but I need him in my life, or I don't think I could live. He was my world, he was my love, he was my life. Without him I'm nothing,_ I prayed.

I continued to try calling him, never getting an answer, and I even made a point of going to his apartment, but he wouldn't let me in. He even changed the locks so I couldn't let myself in with my key.

What have I done? I lost the one man who was everything to me. He really didn't want me now if he won't answer my calls or let me into his home. I messed up big time.

* * *

Some weeks had passed. I would go to bed crying, and waking up screaming in the middle of the night, waking up from a horrible dream of me losing Edward and the baby all at once. He would break up with me so cruelly and in my panic I would miscarriage. I knew it was just a dream, but it just meant that Edward was really gone, and I was afraid I'd lose the one last bit of connection I had with him through our child, who's half Edward. And I didn't want that.

Edward still wouldn't answer my calls. I gave up trying to go to his place, but I still attempted the phone, but even that wasn't working out. I'm surprised that he hasn't changed his number, but I'm just hoping that he will take me back after I've broken his heart into a million tiny pieces.

I haven't even gone to a doctor appointment since the day I found out about our baby. I didn't want to go without Edward. So I'm hoping that he'll come around and let me beg him to take me back.

Today it was raining heavily. I just stood there by my window watching as the rain pattered against it, making it very hard to see out. I walked away since it was too depressing.

I walked over to the kitchen to pour myself some cereal, and when I went to the refrigerator, I realized I didn't have any milk. I ran out yesterday, but I forgot to go to the store. Of course I'm out of milk on the day when I shouldn't even step outside. But I needed it. So I grabbed my car keys and I left to get the milk.

_Big mistake._

The closest store, even a corner store, is ten minutes away from my apartment. So was the supermarket. Ten minutes into the car drive and I stop at a red light. When the light changed and I crossed the intersection, another car ran the light and crashed into the passenger side of my car. I didn't see it coming till I was spinning in the intersection.

I don't know what happened next, for I passed out. I would catch bits and pieces, but I always blacked out. I swear I even heard Edward yell out _"Bella! Baby wake up! I'm here! I'm sorry! I love you!"_, but I thought I was just imagining things.

I woke up finally, thanks to some bright lights.

I knew I was in the hospital. _What happened to make me end up in the hospital?_ But then I remembered the heavy rain and me running out of milk, and the car accident. I remembered all that happened before I woke up here.

I looked to my left where Edward was outside my room and was talking to another doctor. _My doctor_, I assumed. Maybe I wasn't imagining those voices. Maybe he did yell out to me

When the doctor turned to leave and Edward was alone, he looked to his right, I guess to just check on me, and saw that I was awake. He gasped and ran back into the room, immediately cradling my head in his soft hands and kissing my face all over. I could feel the tears streaming down his face.

"Oh, Bella! I'm so so so sorry! I'm sorry, love. I love you, baby. So so much, baby! Please forgive me!" Edward kept going on, still kissing my face, finally my lips, which I gladly reciprocated.

"Edward, I'm sorry. I take it all back. I don't want it to be over. I want you! Only you. I love you, so much. I'm so sorry!" I cried out, tears falling. I gripped my arms around his neck, not letting him go. I didn't want him to ever leave me again, even if it's just to leave my arms. It hurt too much to not have him near me.

"It's OK, love. I forgive you, only if you forgive me for my behavior and for all the awful things I said to you and our baby. I didn't mean any of it. I want to be a daddy. I want to be your husband. I want everything with you. Please forgive me. And take me back."

"I forgive you. I forgave you a long time ago, but you wouldn't take my calls, and I thought you gave up on us. Please don't give up on us. I need you! I love you! Please forgive me!" I whimpered out, still not loosening my grip on his neck.

"I forgive you. Just don't ever do something so stupid again, like drive in the heavy rain. It's not safe. A lot of people get in car accidents because of the rain. You got real lucky. Others weren't."

"But someone ran a light and crashed into me. I didn't do anything."

"I know. He ran a light because the rain make him skid and crash into you. He wasn't so lucky. He died upon impact."

"Oh my God! That could have been me!" I exclaimed. It really could have been me.

"Thank God! I'm glad you're fine. Just some cuts and bruises. You should be released tomorrow," Edward replied, kissing my forehead.

"What about the baby? Is it fine?" I asked, now concerned that I could have lost the baby in the crash.

"They're fine," he said with a huge smile.

"Come again? 'They'?" I wondered, my eyes bugging out big time.

"Yes. 'They'. We're having twins, Bella," he replied, still grinning widely. He then leaned in to give me a passionate kiss, which I reciprocated, just as passionate.

I guess he wanted these _babies_ now. And he wanted everything with me. He wanted to marry me and he wanted babies with me. Edward slid in beside me and held me to him. I laid my head on my chest, being careful not to pull my arm roughly that the IV hurts me, or hurt my body even more since it was still in pain. The nurse came in and gave me more pain killers through the IV and I felt high, and tired again, so I fell asleep on Edward's chest.

* * *

A week after I was released, Edward and I got married down at city hall, just so we were married when our babies are born. And we took advantage of our small honeymoon in his apartment, enjoying being together in that intimate way, now as husband and wife.

We will one day renew our vows with a bigger wedding with our family with us and our babies as flower girls or ring bearers or maybe one of both. We still won't know the sex of the babies until five months into the pregnancy.

I'm only two months in, and the morning sickness is the worst of it all, and Edward doesn't care. He wants to experience it all by my side, even if it means he has to hold my hair back while I heave into the toilet.

More blissful months passed as husband and wife, with me bloating up like a whale with two babies growing inside of me. We decided to find out the sex until I gave birth, but we did find out they were fraternal twins, so there's a chance they would both be girls, both be boys or one of each. As much as I wanted to wait, the suspense was killing me.

On April 20, we gave birth to a boy and a girl, named Abigail Marie and Nicholas Anthony. And they were the most beautiful babies. Of course Edward and I were biased, but who cares? They were ours and we loved them with all our hearts.

After my accident, I felt clean.

Pure.

That rainy day washed away all the pain and brought me back to Edward, and Edward back to me. We were gonna be together, be married and have babies. Everything would be alright.

* * *

**A.N.: So how did you like it? Leave a review by clicking that little button at the bottom please! :)**

**If you want an EPOV, let me know. I was thinking of adding an EPOV in this, but got out of control and kept going with BPOV. And I was thinking of having a seperate EPOV chapter, but I'll do it if you ask for it.**

**Go listen to this: http:/www(.)youtube(.)com/watch?v=lYi9qO5R_Ug (just take out the parentheses) It's a really good song. It's at the end of the Bratz movie that came out a couple of years ago, which was really corny, but don't diss the song 'cause it's from Bratz. **

**OK... I'm done talking. But please review, I like reviews a lot. They keep me writing. Check out One of the Boys and my other one-shots, and I should be uploading my new story soon. Story or Author alert me and you'll get an email when I do so. I'm gonna put a mass AN on all my stories when I do so, too. OK, bye! :D**


	2. Rainy Day EPOV

**A.N.: Hey! So I decided to continue this with an EPOV. A couple of you requested it, and sorry it's kind of late. But fourbrats commented that she was confused and wanted to get an idea of what Edward was thinking, so here you go! I hope it clears things up and I hope you all like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, SM does.**

* * *

**EPOV**

I messed up big time last night.

I let the most beautiful woman walk out of my life. I made a huge mistake and I'm paying for it.

I knew I was in love with Bella the second I laid eyes on her. And I knew I wanted to eventually spend the rest of my life with only her by my side when I found out how similar we were.

We liked tradition, though we could never do it together. I was very old school with a modern side to me that I wanted to sweep a woman off her feet and give her things she deserves, but I wouldn't stand in her way if she wanted to be more than just a dependable woman. I would support her in every way possible.

And whenever I dated a woman, I would do all the right things to "court" her: buy her flowers, open doors for her, including the car door, pay for dinner and give her a sweet kiss goodnight, and then move forward on other things when we were ready.

I also didn't believe in having sex on the first date, but rather waiting till I knew I was in love. I've only been in love maybe one time, and have only been with that one woman, till she broke my heart by cheating on me. I've been celibate till Bella.

Now, like I said before, I wanted to court women, be the white knight and all that shit like that. With Bella, though we liked traditional, old school ways, it didn't work out with us. We jumped right into the deep end before wading in the shallow end till we knew how to swim. And I don't regret one minute of it.

When we met in a club that particular night, we didn't hesitate about grinding on the floor to the loud techno music, practically having sex right then and there.

We drank a little too much and ended up making out in the corner before I suggested heading back to my place. I'm not usually like this. Neither was Bella, but we did anyway. We had a deep connection that couldn't be broken, so why bother waiting for the perfect moment when it was right there.

Bella and I just made it through the front door of my apartment before she jumped into my arms, me having quick reflexes and catching her, and we fucked on the floor before I pulled her into my bedroom and took her hard and fast three more times. After that neither of us could move and we fell into a deep sleep.

We woke up with hangovers and with no regrets about breaking our number one rule. We just couldn't give a fuck about it because we were happy just being in each other's arms. I never wanted to let her go.

But I couldn't just let this one time of rule breaking change my ways. I swept Bella off her feet and treated her like the queen she was. And then we ended back in bed after out date nights. We were insatiable.

I told her I loved her two weeks after our first romp, and she said those three little words right back to me.

We were like every couple – we fought, and we hated it. I loved the woman, but sometimes she got on my goddamn nerves. And I'm not saying I didn't do things, too. Most of the time I was pissing Bella off. And we screamed at each other, and most of the time, Bella ended up with a sore throat after our arguments.

But that's all it was – yelling. Never have I once hit Bella. I knew not to ever hit a woman, and never have I ever wanted to sometimes hit Bella whenever we fought. Sometimes I would get slapped across the face, but I deserved them; I was an asshole when we argued.

And it'd be like an hour later before we made up and fucked on the kitchen counter or maybe the sofa. We would realize we were fighting over nonsense most of the time after out fights.

I just graduated med school, and started my residency and Bella's a fourth grade teacher, and had just finished for the year. We both love our jobs. Though most of the time now I just wanted to never go back, with me working these 36 hour shifts. I hardly saw Bella, and when we could get to see each other, we couldn't really go out because I was just so tired and wanted to cuddle with her at one of our apartments.

Then everything came crashing down on me.

It was the end of July and we've been dating for almost six months now. I could never forget the monthly anniversaries, and I would go all out on those days, even if I was now tired all the time. It was worth putting one night aside to take care of Bella on our anniversaries, even when I was in school. I'd go all out and then we'd make love for hours.

I wanted to ask Bella to marry me soon, but everytime I wanted to do so, something would just get in the way, whether it was work or school or family obligations. I wanted to have the perfect moment, and all the times that came around weren't perfect enough. My next perfect moment was gonna be on our six month anniversary. I didn't care that it's only been six months since that night. What mattered the most was that I loved Bella with all my heart and wanted to spend the rest of my life showing her how much I did.

I just didn't expect some other thing getting in my way and stealing my chance.

I took her out and we went back to her apartment and I was gonna ask her there. I didn't want her feeling embarrassed by proposing to her in public. And I also feared that she'd reject me, and I would rather it be in the comfort of one of our apartments for her to say "no" than in a restaurant.

I just got ready to ask her when she blurted out the most surprising news to ever be told to me: Bella was pregnant with my baby.

The second 'I'm pregnant' escaped her lips, I knew that I couldn't propose to her. Not that I realized it was a mistake, just that I realized her news was way bigger, and though asking her to marry me was just as big, finding out that I was gonna be a father just simmered my surprise down and made me feel like I was the one surprised. My eyes were probably bugging out of my skull like a cartoon character and my mouth felt heavy, as if it dropped to the floor. I was shocked.

_I was gonna be a dad._

I couldn't speak or breathe.

I desperately wanted to sweep Bella into my arms and kiss her all over her face and thank her for carrying a part of me and her inside her. But I couldn't find the words. My brain and voice felt numb. I couldn't even think.

Well, actually I could think. All that came to my mind was me questioning if I would be a good father. I was a doctor now, hardly around to see Bella. Now I was hardly gonna be around for my child.

Bella was smiling so wide, I was sure her face was gonna be stuck that way, but by the way it slowly faded, I was sure she wasn't expecting my silence.

I was happy and scared. I wanted this, I wanted us to be a family, but I just couldn't help but think if I was gonna be a good dad or eventually a good husband to Bella.

I needed time to think this through.

"I... I... I gotta go," I whispered, before getting up off the couch and walked out the door. I didn't even say "I love you" and a "bye". I was a horrible boyfriend/soon-to-be husband and daddy. And I totally regret staying silent and not speaking my concerns to Bella. I'm sure she felt like I did: excited and nervous all at the same time, and we would have worked this out together. We would have had help from our friends and family, and I'm sure the doctor would have given us some kind of reassurance. We would be in this together and I just fucked everything up by walking out that door on our anniversary.

It was two days later that Bella came over to my apartment. I didn't expect her to show up at that moment, actually expecting my take out, though I knew it was time to stop avoiding her. She gave me my space, my time to think, and I was sure she wanted some explanation. To be honest I was still fucking scared shitless about becoming a dad, and I had no idea how to speak my thoughts to Bella.

The only way I knew possible was to ignore her till I had my thoughts all organized. I had my TV on, and that was just some sort of distraction to throw her off a bit, to make her think I was just watching TV instead of working my brain till it exploded. Finally she had enough of the silence and marched in front of the TV and shut it off. Well there goes my thought process and my cool.

"Bella, hey did you do that? I was watching that!" I yelled out. It was a lie of course, but it was what helped me think somehow.

"I don't give a _fuck_ about the _fucking_ TV show, Edward. I want to talk," she seethed. Still standing in front of the TV. We had a staring contest, hoping she'd back down and give me one more minute to think things through. She then spoke up. I couldn't blame her. It felt like the silence was just so loud.

"You just left. Why did you just leave? I tell you that we're having a baby, and you leave without giving me a reason to why you had a shocked look on your face."

I then said the things I never wanted to say. It was word vomit. All my frustration came out in hurtful words. I never meant them, but they just came out because of all this stress about work and our baby and me wanting to marry her was on my shoulders and in a way, it was lifted off, but then it then felt like a kick to my gut when I realized I said them.

"What did you expect, Bella? That I'd be fucking ecstatic about being a father? I'm 26. I just graduated med school. I'm doing my residency, working 36 hour shifts most of the time. I'm not gonna be around as much, so I can't take care of a screaming baby at night if I'm not around or I'm only working on two hours of sleep. And how do I know that it's mine? All the times I'm gone, you could be fucking someone else and he knocked you up."

Again... oops. I should have just kept my mouth shut, or at least took a few deep breaths and then spoke what was really on my mind: that I was happy, nervous, fucking scared to death. But I just had to be an asshole at that moment and speak hurtful words to the love of my life. I couldn't even believe the words that came out of my mouth. How could I accuse Bella of being unfaithful, when I knew she wouldn't hurt me? I wouldn't blame her if she said she hated me. And I definitely do not blame her for slapping my face. Hard. Three times.

_"I can't believe you!_ You're being so insensitive! How could you say that? Of course it's _yours_! I've been nothing but faithful to _you! Only you!_ How _dare_ you accuse me of cheating on you!"

Bella then started to cry. I hurt her and I felt like shit.

"I know that we're young and that we both have careers important to us. I know you working your residency is very time consuming, that you wouldn't be around all the time. But I just can't believe you're being so _selfish_ and _arrogant_, thinking only about _yourself,"_she continued.

"What about _me?_ I'm the one who has to carry this child for nine months, who has to go through the body changes, the mood swings, the morning sickness, the cravings, the labor pain. I'm gonna be taking time off in a while, giving up _my_ career to take care of _our_baby until I'm able to go back, while you don't change at all and you get to keep your job. I'm the one being _selfless._

"I would think that you would be happy! We love each other and we made something because we loved each other, and you're gonna say you don't want it. Do you even _want_ me? Do you even _love_ me? Or have you been living a lie for six months? If you loved me and wanted me, you would love and want _our_ baby, and you would actually put me and our child first before yourself, to make sure I was alright and that our baby was alright.

"I believed you to be so much different, Edward Cullen. I thought you were not like all the other guys out there who are total assholes. But I guess I'm wrong! I'm always wrong! You just proved to me you're _just like them_. If you don't want me, if you don't want this baby, then it's over, Edward. I can take care of me and our baby on my own. I don't need you. I don't want anything from you. Goodbye, Edward. I'm done playing this game."

Right then I knew I was the biggest fucking asshole jerk on the planet. I hurt her so much that she believed I was like all the other guys out there who play women and leave them when they find out they're gonna be dads and aren't ready for it, without talking it through.

She then walked out on me. The second she said goodbye and turned on her heel, I woke up and realized I made the biggest mistake and had to apologize for my words and actions and tell her how much I was ecstatic for our baby, even if I was scared. But every new parent is, so I shouldn't have felt like I was the only one.

I followed her down the hall and down the stairs, screaming, "Bella, baby, come back! I'm sorry! So, so sorry! I didn't mean the things I said. I want you and I want our baby. I'm so happy that you're pregnant. I'm just so scared, and I shouldn't feel like I'm the only one. I'm sure you are, too. It's just this came out of nowhere and I was just so confused about this. Please, baby. I'm really sorry. I love you and I love our baby. Please give me one more chance. I'll do anything. Please forgive me!"

Bella then turned around to me once we were outside the building.

"Edward! Just stop! You're making a fool out of yourself. I don't want to hear it! It's over!" She then walked away from me, leaving me standing outside, totally shattered.

I lost her. She was my everything and I fucked up big time and the result was in me losing her completely.

I was sure that by the way she was constantly calling me and leaving me frantic messages that she made a mistake in not listening to my apologies and not letting me get an word in after her rant about me being a fucking shithead, and that she was sorry and that she loved me. I just didn't have the strength to pick up and forgive her. I was sorry, too, and I loved her. I already forgave her, though she didn't know that. In fact there was nothing for her to apologize for; I completely deserved the slaps and the monologue she gave me.

But I guess I just needed some more time to think things through.

I was sick of my phone ringing, so I answered and wouldn't let her speak, cutting her off my saying, "Just leave me alone, Bella."

I then hung up.

I really needed to be left alone so I could collect my thoughts. Maybe I shouldn't have said it in those words, in a way that made her believe I hated her and wanted nothing more to do with her, when I would give my life for her and our unborn child. I should have said it was OK, that I forgave her, that I needed some more time to think things through and that I'll call her or something when I was ready.

I actually didn't need much time.

I knew what I wanted. I knew who I wanted.

I wanted Bella and the baby. I wanted it all with her, and I needed to do it soon. But everytime I wanted to call her, I'd pussy out and hang up. And then I was a shit for ignoring her calls again.

I then went and changed my locks, and I was in my apartment when she tried to get in, but her key wouldn't let her. The whole changing of the locks situation wasn't to keep Bella out. My place was broken into, and I lost my digital camera, TV and expensive stereo. It was trashed, but I was glad no pictures got ruined, except that of broken glass and frames. And I didn't have any cash hanging around, or any family heirlooms; those were in a safety deposit box. I kept Bella's engagement ring on me at all times, just in case I ever got up the nerve to find her and propose to her after her really accepting my apology.

It had been weeks since Bella left me.

I was still depressed and still a chickenshit. I still ignored her calls that came in every couple of days and still pussied out when I tried to call her or show up at her apartment.

It was raining heavily today

I had a shift in the ER this morning and when I was done, I was gonna man up and go to Bella's, to tell her I was sorry and hope that me proposing to her, after telling her of my plans on our six month anniversary before the baby bomb got dropped, would make her realize I was in this for the long haul.

But everything changed that day.

We got a call from a couple of paramedics that there was a bad accident in one of the major intersections, and that they were on their way with one of the victims. One death and one injured driver. The man who died, died upon impact; he didn't have his seatbelt on and skidded along the wet asphalt, leading him to running a red light accidentally and hitting another driver. The woman who was driving and got hit on the passenger side, but she could probably have some minor injuries, and maybe a really bad neck ache from the possible whiplash she could have received.

When they were rolling in the woman on the gurney, I recognized the long wavy mahogany hair, and the striped shirt she was wearing. She was unconscious, but I knew who it was.

_Bella._

I ran up to the paramedics, right beside them wheeling the gurney down the hall to an empty room. I was screaming to her, "Bella! Baby wake up! I'm here! I'm sorry! I love you!", hoping that she'd wake up. Right now I was hoping she could hear me and be reassured that I was there and that I was taking care of her.

We hooked Bella up to the machines so we could get a heartbeat and brainwaves. I told them I was her boyfriend and that she was pregnant, so she should get hooked up so we could find the baby's heartbeat.

Luckily we did. Everything seemed fine, and Bella looked to just be scratched up and bruised a bit, nothing too serious, but we were keeping her overnight just to check up on her

It was a few hours later that Bella woke up. Because it was Bella, my boss let me clock out to be there for Bella when she woke up, another doctor reassigned to her. I had changed out of my scrubs and had my normal clothes back on and was staying in her room, holding her hand and begging her to wake up so I could see her beautiful brown eyes.

Her doctor, Dr. Cheney, called me out into the hall to give me more information on her status, that all the tests she went through were fine and that she'd just walk out with a couple of scratches and bruises at most tomorrow, but they were definitely keeping her overnight for surveillance. I thanked him and was about to walk in. I looked to my right, looking into Bella's room and seeing her lovely face looking right back at me.

_She was awake!_

I gasped and ran back into her room, immediately taking her face into my trembling hands kissing all over her face, all over her scratches and finally her pouty red lips. I was crying because I was just so happy she woke up. I needed to beg for her forgiveness now. Life is so precious and I could have lost her. We need to make sure that we never walk out and never not apologize or forgive because we never know what could happen.

"Oh, Bella! I'm so so so sorry! I'm sorry, love. I love you, baby. So so much, baby! Please forgive me!" I kept saying, still kissing her face and lips. I felt her kiss me back, so I knew that she loved me and forgave me.

"Edward, I'm sorry. I take it all back. I don't want it to be over. I want you! Only you. I love you, so much. I'm so sorry!" she cried out, her eyes watering and streaming trails of salty tears that I could taste as I kissed them away. She clung to my neck, refusing to loosen her grip, and I wouldn't have it any other way. I never wanted her to leave me and I never wanted to let her go. She was what made me look forward to each day.

"It's OK, love. I forgive you, only if you forgive me for my behavior and for all the awful things I said to you and our baby. I didn't mean any of it. I want to be a daddy. I want to be your husband. I want everything with you. Please forgive me. And take me back."

"I forgive you. I forgave you a long time ago, but you wouldn't take my calls, and I thought you gave up on us. Please don't give up on us. I need you! I love you! Please forgive me!" she whimpered out, still not loosening her grip on my neck.

"I forgive you. Just don't ever do something so stupid again, like drive in the heavy rain. It's not safe. A lot of people get in car accidents because of the rain. You got real lucky. Others weren't."

"But someone ran a light and crashed into me. I didn't do anything."

"I know. He ran a light because the rain make him skid and crash into you. He wasn't so lucky. He died upon impact."

"Oh my God! That could have been me!" she exclaimed. It really could have been me.

"Thank God! I'm glad you're fine. Just some cuts and bruises. You should be released tomorrow," I said, kissing her scratched forehead.

"What about the baby? Is it fine?" she asked. _Oh yeah! The baby!_ Well... not really _a_baby.

"They're fine," I replied, grinning like the Cheshire Cat. I was really happy about this.

"Come again? 'They'?" Bella asked to make sure she heard me clear, her eyes bugging out of her head.

"Yes. 'They'. We're having twins, Bella," I said still smiling, then leaning in to kiss her passionately. She reciprocated.

Yes, we were having twins. When Bella was still unconscious, and I told the other doctors that I was her boyfriend and the father of the baby she was carrying, we got an OB/GYN in here, and she did a sonogram. And from what she could see what that Bella was almost two months pregnant and that there were two heartbeats. Not one. _But two._

When I found out I was gonna be the daddy of two lives, I almost passed out. I was already freaking out about having one and now I knew I was gonna be taking care of two.

But then I put all my fears aside and took in the joy I felt that I created two lives with Bella. I was completely over the moon.

I slid in next to Bella on the bed and pulled her close to me, being careful of the IV in her arm. She laid her head on my chest and I rubbed her back in small circles. I was sure she was in pain now that the pain killers were wearing off, but the nurse seemed to know and gave Bella more morphine and she was as high as a kite, then eventually fell asleep on my chest. I hummed to her and then fell asleep myself.

Bella was released the next day, and I wheeled her out of the hospital and drove her home. I was given two weeks off to make sure Bella was OK, and also to relax a bit since I had been putting in hours nonstop and deserved a break for a bit. I used that time to make things up to her, including getting down on one knee and proposing to her properly as I had planned a month ago.

We decided to get married down in city hall a week later, exactly on our seventh month anniversary, keeping to tradition by getting married on one of our anniversaries and making it officially our real anniversary, holding true to our hearts that on that specific date seven months before that we met and fell in love at first sight. We also wanted to be married before the babies were born, besides just wanting to be together forever officially.

Since Bella was OK, we used the rest of the time I had off for a small, intimate honeymoon in my apartment. Well, _our_ apartment now. We already had spent more time at mine while we were dating, and since it was bigger and had another room for the nursery we needed to get ready. Bella officially moved all her stuff in after she was released (actually I did because she was still "recovering", even if it was just a few bruises and scratches), so now we lived together and were husband and wife.

When we had the babies, and they were old enough to walk, we'll have a bigger ceremony, renewing our vows, and they'll be our flower girls or ring bearers or maybe one of each. I really didn't care if we had two girls or two boys or one of both. I just wanted them and Bella. But we wouldn't find out what the sex of the babies were until Bella was at least five months pregnant.

Bella's only two months in, and she was having really bad morning sickness, and I was there by her side to make sure she was OK. I didn't want to miss anything, even her puking her guts out.

Another seven months passed, and Bella was huge! She always talks herself down and says she looks ugly and like a whale, but I believe she's the most beautiful pregnant woman I ever laid eyes on. We decided to wait to find out the sexes, but we did find out they were fraternal twins, so we knew we had a chance of either combination. I knew Bella was anxious to meet the babies and find out if we were having both girls or both boys or one of each, and I was feeling that exact same way. I really wished we never agreed in waiting, but it was gonna be worth it in the end.

On April 20, we gave birth to two healthy babies, a boy and a girl, named Nicholas Anthony and Abigail Marie. They were the most beautiful babies I had ever seen. We're biased but who cares? Nick and Abby were ours and we loved them with all our hearts.

Bella said that after her accident, she felt clean.

Pure.

And I believed that I was like that, too. That rainy day changed our lives and brought us back together, washing away all the pain we suffered. We would be together forever and nothing was gonna be in our way of fulfilling that plan. Everything would be perfect for the four of us.

* * *

**A.N.: So what did you think? Leave a review and tell me! :)**

**I already had this as complete, but now it's officially complete. I don't plan on making it a further story. Sorry. I'm gonna focus on finishing my other story, One of the Boys, and then posting a BxE story I started writing, and then later posting the other 20 stories I have ideas for. Haha! I'll put up a mass AN on my stories when I plan on posting the new story, along with a summary, so if you Author/Story Alert, you'll get an email about that. I'm trying to think of a title, but maybe I'll have you all comment a title idea for me, then I start a poll and you all can vote. I hope to do that soon.**

**OK... gonna let you go now! Check out my other stories! Bye! :) xo**


	3. IMPORTANT AN!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**OK, so this is about my next story.**

**It's an Edward and Bella story, and here's a summary oabout it:**

**Bella and Edward are mutual friends in high school (friends with Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rose, so that makes them friends). Both are in love with the other, but neiehr know the other feels that way. At a high school graduation party, both get drunk and hook up, Edward taking Bella's virginity. Bella ends up pregnant, but has no idea what college Edward went to and has no idea how to contact him. Ten years later, Bella has her son, Anthony (nicknamed AJ), and takes him to his fifth grade classroom, and who does she bump into? Edward! He's AJ's teacher. They reconnect and realize they've been in love and want to be a family for AJ. Lots of romance, lemons, and drama to come.**

**OK... so that's basically what it's about. I've got like five chapters done. But I have no idea what to call it, so I'd love it if you all posted a comment to this chapter with title suggestions and when I'm getting ready to post, I'll do a poll (so make sure you check my profile every now and then to look for it) with all the suggestions and you all vote on it. So please help me! Thank you!**

**IT'S NOW CLOSED TO GIVE ME SUGGESTIONS! POLL POSTED! PLEASE VOTE! THANK YOU! :)**


	4. MY WEBSITE IS UP!

I NOW HAVE A WEBSITE UP!

CHECK OUT MY PROFILE FOR A LINK (CLICK 'HOMEPAGE') AND IT'LL DIRECT YOU THERE!

THIS WEBSITE HAS ALL MY PHOTOS UP THERE. I'LL POST BLOG POSTS OCCASIONALLY AND UPLOAD ANY FUTURE PICTURES THERE INSTEAD OF MY FLICKR, THOUGH MY FLICKR ACCOUNT IS STILL UP. I'LL JUST NOT UPLOAD ANY MORE PICS THERE EXCEPT ANY FUTURE BANNERS.

HOPE YOU CHECK IT OUT! :D


End file.
